Meet Team Chaos
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: Harry wakes to find a shadow at the foot of his bed.He claims he is to take Harry back to Hogwarts.
1. prolouge

Meet Team Chaos

Prologue

Thoughts are in italics

The night was still and quiet. No one noticed the three shadowed figures sitting in Number One Private Drive's front yard tree.

"I hope it rains soon. It'll give us some cover," one of the figures commented.

"Don't count on it, Black. Even if it does rain it'll only be a light sprinkle, look at the clouds."

The one called Black looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark but thin, and only slightly weakened the bright glow of the first quarter moon.

Black looked back at his companions.

"Well, we can hope it rains..." he began.

The girl below him gave him an annoyed look as she pushed her long dark hair out of her face.

"Do you like to hear yourself talk, or are you just dying of boredom?"

Black smirked at the girl and replied, "Well some of us like to fill the boredom with conversation unlike you, Rain, who's **_never bored_**."

She just shrugged.

"Well if you're so bored let's go over the plan again," the third person suggested.

Black looked at his other companion and grinned.

"Well Ranger, we wait here until we get the signal from Dumbledore and then go and get Harry."

"Goodness Black, must you always be so thick?" Rain demanded.

"Why of course, my dear, it just shows I do have a sense of humor," he retorted.

"Really? It just shows me what a complete git you are."

"A git! Look who's talking, you little brat. I have an excellent sense of humor. What do you think Ranger?"

The quiet male just gave them a lopsided grin.

"Don't bring me into this. We're supposed to be watching Harry's house."

He waited a beat.

"But I must agree with Rain. Though you two should be more focused."

At Black's hurt look he chuckled.

"Thanks guys," Black said, sarcastically.

Rain smiled at the two men and said, "Don't worry, Ranger, we are focused. I just hope Dumbledore gives us the signal soon. It makes me edgy being this close to a Death Eater and not being allowed to hex them."

The two men nodded in agreement. Ranger's robes rustled as he shifted to a more comfortable position and Rain pulled her cloak tighter around her as it started to drizzle. They stood at the foot of the trunk waiting.

Black looked over at them. He saw that Rain's eyes, glowing eerily from the shadows, were full of impatience, annoyance, and a lingering hollowness. While the tired and pale Ranger's face showed both patience and determination.

_"These guys love to push my buttons,"_ he thought to himself.

"_**Never the less, you know you'd never pick anyone else to watch your back," **a voice in his head responded._

"_Yeah, you're right; I'd never even consider it."_

"_**Of course I am. You three are so different, but you mesh well."**_

_"Yeah me with my laid back nature, Ranger with his patience and determination, and Rain with her impatience and bluntness. We also have a lot in common."_

"_**Your differences keep you focused"**_

Black looked over to see Rain kick at the tree and Ranger put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. She looked back at him and smiled relaxing as she did.

_"We've come so far..."_

"Black? Earth to Black!"

Black came back to the present to see Rain raise an elegant brow.

"Yes?"

"Well we just thought you should know, we got the signal."

Black looked to see Ranger holding a Phoenix feather.

"Let's go then."

Ranger and Rain nodded. She looked Black in the eye with an authoritative look.

"You be careful, or I'll kill you."

He grinned and replied, "That's so sweet, Rain, just sweet...coming from you."

They moved quickly, Order members with a mission and only one chance to get it right. Rain and Ranger watched as Black disappeared, the wind blew the now pouring rain, drenching the two. Rain pushed her dripping hair over her shoulder.

"So much for a sprinkle. You be careful, boyo," she warned after he was gone.

Ranger hugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, he will be."


	2. chapter1

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter,J.K. Rowling does.Just the characters you do not recognize are mine.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please R/R and I really welcome advice.

Meet Team Chaos

Chapter 1: The Meeting

There was a small pop as in a swirl of dark robes Black appeared in the rather cramped room of one Harry Potter.

Black just shook his head.

_"This room is way too small for a sixteen year old teenager. What pathetic family he must have."_

"_**Well he is leaving here, time to get to work."**_

Shoving his damp hair out his face, he took in his new surroundings and noticed the Hogwarts trunk at the foot of the bed. Drawing his wand, he quietly made his way to it and lifted the large lid embroidered with the Hogwarts crest. Seeing as all was in order, Black closed the lid and whispered, _"Reducio."_

He then picked it up and stored it in the deep pockets of his long robes. He turned and did the same thing to Hedwig's cage knowing that the owl was on her way to Hermione Granger's house. She would then be sent to the Burrow where she'd meet up with Harry.

Suddenly, he noticed the Death Eaters closing in on the locked window. Black hurried over to a sleeping Harry and cast the disillusionment spell, whacking the boy on the head with his wand.

_"Thank Merlin the boy has a hard head."_

Harry now blended with his worn bedspread. Black aimed his wand at the window and muttered a spell causing the window to darken.

He finally turned back to Harry and after several attempts, was unable to rouse him.

Black grinned when he got an idea. He leaned forward and whispered annoyingly in a creepy voice.

"Psssst, Harry!Haaaaarrrrrrry! Hey Harry wake up!"

The black haired boy woke with a start. He stared into the dark void of his room until his eyes adjusted...no one was there.

Harry felt for the nightstand at the side of his bed until his hand met the reassuring touch of his wand. Putting on his glasses, he stood and walked to the window, but saw no one. Just because he was on the second floor didn't mean someone couldn't visit him.

He smiled as he remembered the time when Uncle Vernon had put bars on his windows so he couldn't get out and go to Hogwarts. Three of the Weasley brothers had come to his aide. They flew a car their father had secretly magicked to Number 4 Private Drive and had made quick work of the iron bars. Then they loaded Harry's trunk and other school supplies, even Hedwig.

His best friend Ron and one of the Weasley twins had started to help pull him into the car just as Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley came running into the room. They had played a painful game of tug-a-war, before Harry was finally pulled to the safety of the car as Uncle Vernon fell the two stories into Aunt Petunia's rose bushes.

But no one was outside at the moment. Just the rain, thunder, and lightning.

"Harry. Haaarrry. Over here. "

Harry spun around only to find a shadow beside his bed. He raised his wand and commanded, "Reveal yourself!"

The shadow merely chuckled before whispering in a strong male voice.

"Don't worry, I shan't harm you."

The shadow stepped into the weak glow of the first quarter moon.

"Don't move or I'll hex you where you stand," Harry warned.

"Please, like you could hurt me. You're not in danger, Harry."

Harry was less than convinced and only tightened his hold on the wand.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm nothing more than..." the shadow began.

"Boy, shut up!"

The last word was said as pounding sounded at the bedroom door.

The semi-shadow glared at the door in annoyance. When the sound of retreating footsteps faded, he whispered, _"Lumos."_

The room lit up and Harry gasped as the shadows retreated to reveal a Sirius look a like.

"Hello, Harry."

_"Stupify!" _

_"Protego."_

Harry just gaped as the man deflected the hex with nothing more than his bare hand. He laughed at Harry's expression and it sounded just like Sirius's barking laugh.

"Do you really think you can take me, Harry? Come on I'm much more powerful. You're advanced, but not enough to take me on," the Sirius look-a-like boasted.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, again.

"I'm ..."

His head jerked up as if to sniff the air. He quickly doused the light and pulled Harry to him with a hand over his mouth. He whispered commandingly to Harry.

"Just call me Black. You're in danger, Harry. Dumbledore sent me to make sure you make it safely to the Burrow. From there it will be safe to floo to Hogwarts."

"Why are we whispering?"

Black removed his hand as Harry questioned.

"Because there are Death Eaters outside your window. I put a disillusionment charm on you. They don't know I'm here. Speaking of which, I need to remove that so I can see you properly."

Harry looked to the darkened window then back at Black.

"How are we supposed to get to the Burrow if we're surrounded?"

"I know Legilimency, I can try to convince them to leave, attack each other, turn us invisible, or my favorite... fight every single one of them. Which do you like, Harry? The fourth one?"

Harry could nothing more than nod mutely. He could just barely make out a half grin on the man's face.

"Me too. Only I'll have to leave that as a last resort. You're supposed to arrive at Hogwarts in one piece or Molly would kill me."

"Then how are we gonna get out of here, Black?"

"I do have a plan, Harry."

Harry grinned bashfully at the gentle scolding. To his own surprise Black felt himself grin back.

"I don't understand. If they're right outside my window, why don't they just come in and attack?"

"They can't. Hasn't Dumbledore told you?"

At Harry's blank look he sighed.

"It's because of the spell that he put on you when your mother sacrificed herself and your Aunt sealed it by taking you in, Harry. They can't harm you."

"But Voldemort..."

"Voldemort isn't out there."

Harry looked at Black with a new level of respect. Most people would have jumped at His name being mentioned. They would never utter anything close to the sound of it.

Black slowly eased open the bedroom door and pulled Harry out behind him.

"We're going to walk down the stairs very quietly," he whispered and Harry nodded.

They crept down the stairs as silently as possible.

When they reached the bottom, Harry was pulled behind Black just as Uncle Vernon emerged from the living room. His uncle took one look at Black and Harry who was half hid behind him, and began yelling.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing? Who's he? Get back to your ro..."

_"Silencio."_

Black looked at Harry and shrugged as Vernon gaped at the two of them.

"Don't want any extra attention," he explained.

Black turned his piercing eyes on Vernon and raised a winged brow.

"If you promise to stay silent, I'll remove the spell. Do we have a deal?"

Vernon nodded and was un-hexed. He stared dumbly at the tall man and was soon joined by Petunia who yelped.

"Oh my God! A robber! Please don't hurt us! Take Harry, jus..."

She was quite rudely cut off when Vernon covered her mouth with his hand. She cast a terrified look at her husband as she finally noticed Black's raised wand.

"Petunia, darling, be quite."

She nodded mutely and he released her. Black slowly lowered his wand and looked the two in the face.

"Now go back to your telly. Harry _will_ be coming with me," his tone allowed for no argument.

The two adults turned around and came up short when they came face to face with a wet but lovely woman of about nineteen with black hair. A man, also wet, about the same age with light brown hair accompanied her.

The woman cast Black a stern glare and was rewarded with one in return.

"You were taking too long," she snapped.

"Oh, well these two slowed me down," Black retorted, pointing at the quivering muggles.

Vernon's face glowed red as he recognized the girl, forgetting the earlier warning yelled.

"Freaks! All of you! Get out of my hou..."

Vernon's face grew pale as he felt the words leave his throat but no one heard him. He turned to see Harry brandish his wand from the pocket of his pjs. His eyes widened as he realized it was indeed Harry who'd cast the hex, seeing as the tall man was looking rather shocked. Harry only gave a defiant glare as he growled, "Black warned you to shut up."

Coming out of his trance, Black only chuckled.

"Are we still surrounded?" he asked before she could start an argument.

"Yep. Petunia and Vernon go back to the sitting room. If you hear any racket ignore it. Mainly if it is in the next hour and a half. I'll even un-hex you Vernon."

The man nodded vigorously and was un-silenced. They finally made it to the other room while the two mysterious teens looked at a very confused Harry. The light haired teen was first to break the ice.

"Are you ready, Harry?"

"Err...I guess so."

"Good, we need to distract them to get you out."

"Okay, but who are you?"

"Call me Ranger and this is Rain."

The girl nodded then tucked her long hair back into the hood, pulling it up to conceal her face. She spoke tersely, "We need to get moving before backup shows up."

The man known as Ranger followed her lead and concealed his own face. He nodded and Black pointed his wand toward Harry's room saying, "_Accio firebolt!"_

Harry's broom flew down the stairs and stopped next to him. The other three summoned their own brooms. The girl looked at Ranger and said, "Go out the second floor master bedroom window and I'll go out the window in Harry's room."

The teen nodded his head in acknowledgement and replied, "Fine. When we give you the signal Black, you and Harry go out the front door."

Rain glanced back at Black and said, "Ranger will follow about ten minutes later as your backup. I'll do what I can to keep them from following you as you leave."

Though it was hard to tell, Harry could see Ranger glare at her before complaining, "I still think I should be the one to stay behind."

She sighed but her voice was authoritative when she spoke.

"We've already been through this. Now let's go."

The two teens made their way up the stairs, leaving a trail of water as they went. Black unlocked the front door, slowly pulling back the curtain an inch.

In the hallway upstairs the voices of the two teens were reduced to a whisper. Rain looked over at Ranger.

"As soon as we come out the window they will attack, thinking we're Harry and someone trying to get him safely out. Have you thought of a way to make them think that you're Harry?"

He nodded and pulling out his wand he cast a quick charm, and then answered her in Harry's voice.

"Of course I have. With the hood on they will never know the difference."

She smiled at him sweetly, a rare event

"You're bloody brilliant."

She pushed back his hood enough to kiss his lightly stubbled check.

"You be careful, Ranger."

"You too, girly."

She nodded then left to her destination.

Ranger watched her go before he let out a frustrated sigh as he thought to himself.

_"Thank goodness I was wearing my hood, or she'd have seen me blush like a damn school boy. Why must I always do that around her?"_

He just shook his head and entered the bedroom

Black looked back at Harry.

"Don't worry they're two of the best fighters I know."

Harry gave him a skeptical look.

"They were fighting over who got to stay behind."

Black chuckled and had Harry raising a brow.

"They always do. They're a lot like Ron and Hermione," Black rationalized.

It was then that Black actually took in Harry's attire.

_**"**Really, pjs are for sleeping, not sneaking out of a dangerous situation."_

Harry looked confused noticing Black's sudden interest in his clothes. The man smiled and pointed his wand at Harry.

"You should be dressed more comfortably than in pjs for flying."

A blue light shot out of the end of Black's wand. Harry glanced down in time to see pair of faded jeans replace his pants and a baggy shirt replace the ratty top. Harry knew he'd filled out due to age and playing Quidditch, but Dudley's hand me downs were 'special made' so they were still big.

Harry then saw a black beam shoot out from the tip of the wand. It engulfed the new clothes and he felt the soft weight of his school robes and cloak settle on top. He looked at Black with a raised brow. Black grinned.

"Well this way, Harry, you can go to the high altitudes and not freeze and the cloak so I don't meet an untimely death by Molly."

Harry chuckled as Black resumed his earlier job of watching for the signal, while outside things were quickly heating up.

As soon as the Death Eaters had seen Ranger and Rain emerge from the windows they went in for the kill. The Death Eaters hadn't even bothered to put on their masks, so the two teens knew who they were fighting.

Lucius Malfoy, who looked right mad, perused Ranger.

When he was in Malfoy's range he heard him yell.

"Die! Avada..."

Ranger rolled his broom barely dodging the curse and struggling to keep a grip on the slick handle

_"That was close."_

He pointed his own wand at Malfoy and shouted.

_"Stupify!"_

Malfoy easily dodged the hex

"Well two can play at that game."

He flew behind the teen trying to right himself and with trusted skill said, _"Incendio!"_

Ranger hissed in pain as the hex burned through the worn sleeve of his right arm. He quickly extinguished the light flame and glared at Lucius, yelling with vengeance, _"Inpendamenta!"_

Malfoy flew back. When he was steady again he warned Ranger.

"You will die this night Potter!"

"In your dreams. You'll never defeat me Malfoy!"

The teen with Harry's voice (Ranger) knew they couldn't see him and tell he wasn't who he claimed he was.

"Die Potter!"

Ranger dodged the killing curse shot his way and it hit a Death Eater in the back.

"Damn you! _Avada..."_

_"Impendamenta!"_

Ranger lowered his wand in time to be bombarded by five more Death Eaters. He easily took out two of them. He shot the other three back giving him enough time to glance back at Rain, only to see her knock down a Death Eater and make her way over so she was visible to the front window though still in shadow.

On his way to the ground Lucius turned around and saw her figure as he landed on the ground. She shot red sparks into the air and resumed fighting.

Black, seeing the sparks, looked back at Harry and spoke quietly.

"It's time to go, Harry, but first let's make ourselves invisible, shall we?"

No one noticed the front door open or close as the two invisible figures took to the sky.

_"Where the hell had all this rain come from?" _Rain wondered as she turned around to see what looked to be McNair coming at her full force.

His wand was raised before she could react. A scorching red light shot out of it hitting her in the side before she could dodge.

She looked down to see a three inch tall and five inch long tear in her robes the skin was burned and bleeding. Rain looked up at him and growled, "Do you know how hard it is to get blood out? Let alone how much it will cost to fix this?"

She raised her wand

_"Stupify!"_

McNair pulled out of range then before she knew what was happening a light shot out of the wand of another Death Eater's wand hitting her in the shoulder. She hissed and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Now you've done it! I'm really pissed now_ Furnunculus!_"

She watched disgustedly as boils broke out on his face.

"Damn you girl"

He aimed his wand at her heart and screamed.

_"Stupify!"_

She just laughed and shouted

_"Protego!'_

The hex was deflected and hit Mcnair square in the chest.

She noticed three Death Eaters just floating around looking lost.

_"Good, if they're all morons then they will be easy to take out."_

Rain flew a circle around three of the fighting Death Eaters and chuckled.

"Accio wands!"

The wands flew out of the stunned men's grips and into her outstretched hand. They were quickly shrunk and stored in the deep pocket of her robes.

They pulled out what looked to be a ring, it turned to be a portkey and, in no time, they were gone. She turned around to find more at the ready.

She thought, _"Great, they're multiplying like rabbits. They just better not ruin my robes anymore."_

Sighing Rain quickly waved her wand and said_"Impendamenta!"_

They flew back about thirty feet and she grinned mischievously as and idea came to her.

_"Accio broomsticks!"_

The brooms shook off their riders and flew to her were they joined the wands from the earlier three. The broom-less Death Eaters quickly disapperated.

Before she could savor that victory, Rain found herself surrounded by more Death Eaters. She noticed Ranger at her back and hollered, "Hey 'Harry' we have seven down here."

He chuckled and replied, "Five here."

Rain saw a female Death Eater on her left that she'd never seen before. The woman shot a gray light at Ranger.

Rain yelled, _"Protego!"_

They were quickly engulfed in battle again. Lightning lit up the sky once more and Rain found herself face to face with a furious Lucius Malfoy.

"Girl you will pay for harming my friend," Malfoy predicted as he rejoined the battle only to take on Rain instead.

Rain looked at him with disinterest

"Are you planning on doing something, Lucius? Seems your friend left pretty quickly. If you call that a friend I'd hate to see your enemy...Wait I'm your enemy. See you almost made me forget, shameful."

She said the last with a slight grin.

Malfoy's face darkened to a pale red.

"Shut up, girl! You should be more careful who you mess with."

"Why Lucius that color is so unbecoming for you."

He could only growl as the Order members went back to back as they were surrounded. They whispered to one another barely moving their mouths so the Death Eaters couldn't see them.

"Time for you to go," Rain pointed out.

"I know. Ready?" Came Ranger's tense reply.

"As pie. One distraction coming up."

She pulled a pack of exploding snaps Weasley style from her pocket and threw it in the air. Before the Death Eaters knew what happened she raised her wand at it a yelled, _"Incendio!"_

The Death Eaters were momentarily blinded and it gave Ranger a chance to get away taking out two men as he went. He was almost undetected...almost. Malfoy saw him and charged, Rain spotted the man's pursuit and flew to intercept while the other Death Eaters were still blinded.

_"Avada..."_

_"Silencio! Impendamenta!"_

Malfoy quickly caught himself and spun around to face the woman left behind. Rain glared out of glowing eyes as the sky lit again.

"I think you should leave my friend alone."

Malfoy growled.

"This will be your final mistake girl!"

He grinned as the rest of the Death Eaters raised their wands.

"You'll never be able to stop all our attacks," came a creepy voice.

Rain glanced over to see Goyle Sr. and informed him, "Maybe not."

She flipped her streaming hair out of her bleeding face and challenged, "But I can sure as Hell try."

She made quick work of several men before they could do anything. She never saw the curse hit until it too late.

As Ranger flew away he nursed the arm that had been hit with a stray curse he'd been too busy fighting to notice at the time.

_"Why did I have to leave her? I have a real bad feeling about this."_

He was cursing the whole way and was almost out of hearing range when he heard the screaming started.

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for not updating in so long. I've moved twice, my mom remarried, I became an aunt and my Great grandmother passed away since the last post.

Disclaimer: I can always dream but I do not own Harry Potter.

Now onto the long awaited chapter!

"Harry we should be a safe distance to remove the spell."

Came a disembodied voice somewhere to Harry's right; looking toward the sound he nodded in agreement, before he remembered Black couldn't see him and

shouted over the thunder.

"Alright, if you think it's a good idea."

Without missing a beat Black answered

"We could wait, but personally I feel stupid shouting into thin air."

Harry chuckled and replied

"I agree, I do feel rather ridiculous."

Black pulled his wand out of his sleeve and quickly removed the spell on himself before commanding.

"Harry, come up on my left so I can remove the spell from you."

Feeling a slight pull on his robed telling him were the green eyed teen was Black removed the spell with an

"Enervate!"

Only to reveal a rather wet looking, but smiling form of one Harry Potter. With a swipe at the drenched bangs in his eyes Black joked lightly

"I didn't expect it to rain so bad; I just hope Molly will spare a mere messenger for getting you soaked."

Shaking his head and sending the annoying bangs back into his eyes Black decided

"We'd better speed up or we could end up with more than just Molly after us."

Ranger spun around as the screams came again.

"Rain!"

The wind tore at his tauntingly sending his desperate cries into the merciless night. Just as he started back from his original destination, he heard barely audible pop

behind him in nearby trees. Thinking more Death eaters had arrived Ranger drew his wand and held it steadily as two now soaked forms emerged, his wand never

waving Ranger remained in his position until he heard the familiar comment.

"Put that wand away, you fool boy, your aiming at fellow Order members."

Ranger lowered his wand slightly as the two forms flew at his revealing the bodies of Mad-eye Moody and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolts. The Auror asking

"What seems to be holding you up?"

Ranger yelled angrily above the howling wind

"I can't leave her! She's in trou….."

Ranger was cut off as the screams were heard once more. Without a second thought the distraught young man forced his broom around and sped to where he knew

his friend was. The two men barely glanced at one another before following. As the three men reached the sight they were met with at a glance looked to be a

massacre, but on a second look you noticed the bodies were slowly moving as they breathed in and out. Quickly landing they searched the bodies for their comrade.

"I found her over here."

Ranger and Moody made their way over to the auror as he carefully pulled a bloody body from under an unconscious death eater. Looking to the lifeless body

Ranger asked nervously

"Is she…."

"She's not dead, just severely injured. She needs Madame Pomphrey."

Kingsley was quick to reassure. Moody pulled an oddly shaped box from his pocket and held it up to the others.

"Well we'll need to use the back up portkey. Kingsley, you and the girl go ahead and port to our final destination. I and Junior here will continue with the plan."

The two men quickly agreed with the new orders. Excepting the box Kingsley pushed it into Rain's unresponsive hand and held onto it with his own. Pointing his

wand at the object Ranger rasped out as he pictured the destination they needed..

"_Portus." _

Moments later the dark man and injured girl were gone. Turning to the clearly upset young man Moody stated

"Stop worrying. We have more important things to deal with, like finishing our mission."

Ranger nodded as he mounted his broom and returned to the clouded sky along with Moody. The two men pointed their brooms toward their route and set off

into the raging storm at top speed. They were to catch up with Black and Harry if possible.

Black looked back behind him as lightning struck a nearby tree.

"You alright there, Harry?"

The emerald eyed young man nodded and yelled back into the howling wind.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are we almost there?"

Looking down Black saw the lights of the town below studying the pattern of the lights he shouted back

"Yeah, we're entering the town outskirts as we speak. Let's speed up a bit."

Suddenly Black's head shot up as what looked to be a spell shot by them, whipping around he drew his wand and floated in front of Harry; muttering to him as he did.

"When I give the signal I want you to fly full speed toward the HQ. Don't look back or slow down until you get there. Understood?"

Realizing this wasn't a time to argue Harry nodded and gripped his rain soaked broom tighter, ready to flee once he order was given.

"Alright, I don't like it, but I will."

Black nodded his understanding and waited for the time to strike. The time never came though as Ranger came into view followed closely by Moody. With a sigh

of relief Black lowered his wand and informed the new arrivals

"You're lucky I'm not trigger happy or you'd have been a crispy critter. I thought you were death eaters."

Moody jerked his head up in approval and commended

"Very good, boy. Constant Vigilance, now let's get going."

They turned to leave as Harry asked

"Where's the girl…er...Rain? Is she still at the house?"

Black's head swung around as the two men remained silent.

"Ranger, what happened to her?"

Ranger's sadden eyes met Black's as he replied.

"We need to get Harry, safe. When we get there I'll tell you."

The rain soddened group quickly mad their way to the Order Headquarters. As they landed the front door opened to admit a short red headed woman as she pulled

a shawl over her head and ran out. The four men made their way to her as fast as possible only to have Harry's arm grabbed and the young man drug into the house

while she muttered.

"Soaked to the skin, freezing cold….."

The three men followed at a slower pace. As they entered they were surrounded by order members wanting to know if all went well. A familiar brown haired man

walked up to the annoyed woman and carefully pulled Harry free from her grip; all the while saying

"Molly, Harry will be fine. Once he's at Hogwarts we'll get him some dry clothes."

The woman sighed and nodded

"You're right, Remus, of course. I just don't want him sick."

Remus smiled kindly at the motherly woman and nodded his agreement

"I agree, but we need to get him to Hogwarts. Would you please get the fireplace ready?"

Molly nodded before disappearing in the direction of the fireplace. Harry looked at Remus who was look at the rest of his team and said.

"Thank you, Pro…..Moony. "

Remus smiled at the teen as he was finally called by one of the names he'd wanted Harry to call him before saying.

"No problem, Harry, I know Molly can be over bearing sometimes."

Looking back to the sopping group he asked.

"Um….Ranger correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't there be two more in your group?"

Black spoke before Ranger could answer

"He was just about to explain this concern to us Uncle Remus."

The two men looked to the man in question while Harry looked shocked at someone calling Remus uncle. Ranger drew his attention as he started replaying the story

of what had happened to the missing girl from the close call with Lucius to the screams of pain to the arrival back at the house.

"….So we decided Kinsley should use the portkey to go to Hogwarts and we'd follow through with our mission, the was no way Rain would have survived that

flight. She was loosing so much blood and…."

"Remus put a reassuring hand on the teen.

"Don't worry about it, son, you did what you were supposed t do and what was right. Poppy will take good care of Rain."

The man smiled as Remus pulled him into a hug and Black hugged him as well. Pulling back Ranger rasped slightly as he commented

"Thanks, Dad, I hope she's alright, but right now we need to get Harry to Hogwarts."

Black chuckled softly

"You're right, Ranger, but don't worry my sister and I come from tough stock."

Having just felt the ground drop out from under him Harry shook his head and wondered aloud

"Wait a second. Ranger is Remus's son and Rain is Black's sister?"

Remus looked over at the horrible confused man and informed him helpfully.

"Yes, Ranger is my son, we just got reunited. And Yes Black and Rain are siblings. You know their father, but only he can tell you who he is."

Harry nodded as this new information sunk in. Ranger smiled slightly at him and asked

"Are you alright with this Harry? This would mean we're sort of like cousins."

Harry gave the nervous teen a reassuring smile.

"Of course I'm alright with it. Don't worry about it. Let's get to Hogwarts before Madame Pomphrey gets mad and puts on bed rest because we're wet."

The two men quickly agreed with Harry as Remus looked on in amusement. The group headed over to the fireplace and one by one flooed to the Infirmary

of Hogwarts. Harry was the last to go through and was caught by sturdy arms before he could fall to far. Looking up he met the grinning face of none other than….

"Sirius!"

The dark haired man chuckled as Harry squeezed the air out of him only to be released moments later. With serious (no cracks he he) look he asked

"Did my son and daughter take care of you, Harry?"

Harry froze and stared gob smacked at his godfather.

"Son and da…daughter?"

Sirius grinned and replied

"Yep Black and Rain are my children, though you didn't know about Black for the same reason as Ranger. The reason you didn't know about Rain was because

she was in Azkaban with me."

A/N I am soooooo sorry this took so long, but now you have an update! I groveled in my one shot too so….yeah well anyways sorry this short but I'm rewriting

what I had to use. So it may be a bit before the next is up but…….hey who knows.


End file.
